When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 8
by dogcake
Summary: When the Overlord has had enough of the ninja, he plans to kill off the children, his new "enemies", but kills the wrong people instead. Can the gang bring their dead friends back?
1. Chapter 1 Death In Disguise

Overlord's POV  
I floated around the dark island, lost in thought.  
"Now that they have kids, they will teach them to fight, and soon I'll have even more enemies... then they could be my certain demise!" I yelled angrilly. "But maybe... if those kids were, out of the picture, then not only will the children be gone, but I will break their spirits!" I exclaimed. I knew what I had to do next. I snuck back over to Ninjago, in my spiritual form, and saw they were all in the park, playing with their kids. they had grown up a little too. Now was the time, and I was ready to strike...  
Alyssa's POV  
It had had about 4 years since that day when the Overlord attacked. Peace had returned to Ninjago and even though there was peace, he was still out there, so we all still lived together. Minaya was four years old now and learning fast. She had become good friends with Web and Garmadon's son, Matthew, who we just called Matt. One day we all went to the park to play with the children when people ran away screaming.  
"Whats happening?!" I asked, picking up Minaya.  
"I don't know..." Web said picking up Matt. Then the Overlord appeared.  
"What do YOU want?" Cole asked.  
"Simple... getting rid of those KIDS!" He yelled shooting a beam of energy at Web. She held Matt tightly and dropped to the ground.  
"Mommy, are you ok?" Matt asked.  
"I'm fine sweetie..." She said getting up.  
"Mommy, I'm scared." Minaya said.  
"It's alright honey, I'm here, I'll keep you safe." I said. Then the Overlord shot another beam at us. I dodged it, but it just came back. I ran with Minaya in my arm, but I couldn't escape. I knew what I had to do. I looked down at Minaya, and kissed her on the head.  
"COLE!" I yelled. He looked over and I tossed Minaya over to him. He caught her and I turned around. The beam caught up to me. I was hit and fell over. As I fell I could here everyone yelling.  
"ALYSSA!" Cole yelled.  
"MOMMY!" Minaya yelled in fear. I fell to the ground and hit my head. The hit along with and dangerous energy made everything go black instantly.  
Garmadons POV  
"heheh, great.. now, come here child.." the overlord spoke to Minaya. Cole grabbed her, and picked her up, she cried a little. Lloyd and I walked to Web to help protect Matt.  
"come now, hand over the children, and you're all free to go.." the overlord wagered.  
"We will never give them to you!" I yelled.  
"you want to end up like her?!" he pointed to Alyssa.  
"mommy.." Minaya whispered.  
"anything, to protect my family." I stood forward.  
"Daddy..?" Matt questioned. I turned to look at him.  
"its oka-" I was interrupted when i was hit in the back with a huge blast of energy.  
"Garmadon!" "Dad!" "Daddy!" my family cried out for me. I fell forward, and landed hard on the ground. I closed my eyes, as everything quickly grew dark...  
Webs POV  
"Now, hand, over, the children!" the overlord yelled.  
"Lloyd, take your brother and run.." I told him, handing him Mathew.  
"But.." "just go!" i ordered. he nodded and turned to run.  
"Take Minaya too.." Cole handed him his daughter. Lloyd took them both and ran.  
"well.. if I cant have the children.. at least, i killed one of their parents.." The overlord snickered. wait, killed?! I ran to Garmadon quickly. he wasnt breathing..  
"Garmadon?!" I begged for him to be safe.  
"heheheh.. so long.. for now.." The Overlord vanished. I pulled Garmadon close to me, and cried into his chest.. he cant be gone.. he just cant be.. I loved him more than anything.. he was my world.. and with out him, everything was dim..  
Cole's POV  
As soon as the Overlord vanished I ran to Alyssa's side. He was right, she wasn't breathing.  
"Alyssa? ALYSSA!" I yelled, but she didn't wake up. I hugged her body and started to cry, she couldn't be gone... I loved her. Web and I carried them back to the Bounty where everyone was. they all gasped when we reached them. "Mommy?" Minaya asked looking at Alyssa. I couldn't help but shed a tear.  
"Daddy?" I heard Matt say to Garmadon. Web looked like she was about to cry, but stopped herself for Matt own good. "Sensei... there MUST be a way to save them." I whispered.  
"Yea, isn't there some kind of magical tea, or special elixir we can use?" Web asked.  
"There is, but it is only found in the underworld, and it will not be easy to obtain." Sensei said.  
"Well, we have to TRY!" I almost yelled. "Wait, the underworld? Would we find them there?" Web asked.  
"Maybe, and if we do find them, then maybe they can help us." Sensei said.  
"Then it's settled, we leave on the Ultra-dragon tomorrow." I said.  
"Very well. Lloyd and Nya shall stay to watch your children." Sensei said.  
"Yes Sensei." Lloyd and Nya said. Web and I walked to our rooms and put them on our beds. I ran my fingers through Alyssa's hair and gave her a small kiss.  
"Daddy? Is mommy okay?" I turned around and Minaya was there. I walked over and looked her in the eye.  
"Don't worry honey, mommy is just... very sleepy, she'll be better soon." I said. I didn't want to tell her about death right now, especially if she has a chance to live. I put Minaya to bed and looked at Alyssa. I hugged her and began to cry again.  
"Don't worry Alyssa..." I whispered to her. "I promise I'll save you."

A/N

Alyssa: AAAAAAAAAH IM DEAD!

Garmadon:.. yeah.. so am I..

Web: *glomps Garmadon* YOU CANT BE DEAD! I LOVE YOU! DX

Garmadon: relax, we're not dead in the A/N..

Web: BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I CANT STAND HAVING YOU DEAD! DX

Alyssa: *being hugged way too tight by Cole* Dont.. worry.. we'll be.. fine.. TOO TIGHT!

Cole: sorry.. *loosens his grip*

Matthew: daddy.. I want a cookie..

Garmadon: I dont have a cookie..

Matthew:.. POOPY! YOU LIED! YOU SAID DADDY WOULD HAVE A COOKIE!

Lloyd: well Im sorry, I didnt know!

Matthew: I WANT A COOKIE! DX

Minaya: POOPY! XD

Alysa: I wish you hadnt taught her that Matt..

Web: thats his nickname for Lloyd..

Minaya: *points at Web* POOPY!

Alyssa: I guess that is her nickname for you.

Web:.. well you're a poopy *points to Cole* you're a poopy *points to Kai*, you're a poopy *points to Zane*, you're a poopy *points to Alyssa*, you're a poopy *points to sensei*, you are definitely a poopy! *points to Jay* aaand you're a poopy *points to a random Vety*

Vety:... PIE! *runs off to find pie*

Alyssa: *face palms* We all need to get out more.. read and comment. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Wait Pickles?

Webs POV  
I woke up the next morning, next to Garmadon.. it was weird, sleeping next to his.. er.. corpse... but soon, we would have him back.. I hope.. I kissed his lifeless cheek.  
"I promise, you'll come back.." I whispered to him. I dressed quickly, and skipped breakfast. I was eager to get him back. we ran over the plan one last time, then left, Lloyd and Nya staying behind with the kids. Cole and I were in a hurry to get there, and rushed to the dragon.  
"wheres daddy?" Matt asked me before we left.  
"Uh.. he's.. sleeping... but you cant disturb him, okay?" I told him.  
"otay.." he replied. The other ninja came out from the kitchen, and Lloyd picked up Matt.  
"can I go with..?" Matt asked.  
"No Matt, you're staying here with me. We can, play games, and.. and draw" Lloyd offered.  
"eat cookies?" Matt asked.  
"yes, we can eat cookies." Lloyd told him.  
"Come on guys! lets go!" Cole yelled at the other ninja. the others hopped on, and the dragon was ready to take off.  
"bye daddy!" Minaya called to Cole.  
"bye mommy!" Matt said to me. we both waved, and said good bye, and the dragon flew off.  
Overlord POV  
so.. They think it will be that easy, now do they? Well.. they will be proven wrong. I called upon two spirits to rise from the ground, and they did.  
"what is it, master?" one of them asked while bowing down to me.  
"Rise." I ordered. he looked up.  
"I want you to take control of two bodies.." I told them.  
"are they already dead?" The second one asked.  
"yes.. very.." I replied.  
"where are they?" the first one asked.  
"upon the bounty, in Ninjago city.." I explained.  
"I cant wait to be in a body again.. I havent eaten in a four hundred, and seventy four years!" One of them said.  
"Im craving pickles.." the other said.  
"Just GO!" I commanded. they nodded, and they took off.  
Lloyds POV  
I took Matt inside, and Nya took Minaya to her bedroom. I gave Matt a cookie, as promised. I gave him some paper and crayons afterwards, and he started to draw.  
"Look Lloyd!" he held up a picture. "I drew our family" He announced proudly. there was a picture of him, me, and our parents.  
"oh thats very good Matt, do you want to put it on the fridge?" I asked.  
"no, I wanna give it to daddy when he wakes up!" he exclaimed.  
"okay, you can do that" I smiled. then there was a crashing sound, and we were silent.  
"what was that..?" Matt asked, becoming scared.  
"I dont know.. stay here, im going to look.." I told him. I walked out of the room, and towards the noise. then, I saw my dad in the hallway.  
"Dad? you're back?! that was fast.." I said.  
"yes well.." he started.  
"what?" I asked.  
"um.. where.. is the, pickles..?" he asked.  
"pickles..?" I questioned.  
"never mind, i'll find them.." he started walking away. that was strange... I followed him to the kitchen, where Alyssa had met up with him.  
"so, it worked?" She asked him.  
"yea, totally.." dad replied.. that was.. strange, for him to say 'totally' as casually as he did..  
"Look daddy!" Matt held up the picture. Dad grabbed it and looked at it.  
"..what is this?" he asked.  
"its our family!" Matt exclaimed happily.  
"..it looks like someone ate a bunch of crayons, and threw up on the paper" he let the paper fall from his hands. Matt had tears in his eyes.  
"but..daddy.. I drew it for you..." he said.  
"thats great kid" Dad replied.  
"uh, dad? something wrong?" I asked. he was acting strange..obviously.  
"oh, uh, yes, everything is fine" he said, turning and opening the fridge.  
"Look! cake!" he exclaimed excitedly. he pulled it out and started eating.  
"eh, I dont care too much for sweet things..." Alyssa said. okay, now this is getting really strange.  
"you know, I havent had cake, in over four hundred years?" Dad told Alyssa.  
"whoa, Garmadon, I knew you were old, but.. not that old.." Nya said.  
"eh.. yea... uh.." he stuttered.  
"we.. we gotta go! bye!" Alyssa dragged him out of the room.  
"that was strange.." Nya said.  
"yeah.. tell me about it.. " I said. I looked at Matt who was trying not to cry.  
"Matt, its okay.. dont cry.." I comforted him.  
"d-daddy, doesnt love me.." He sobbed.  
"he does love you, he just.. is.. um.." "what?" "..he, just.. he's.. um... sick.. yea, he's sick. he doesnt know what he's saying" I lied. I truthfully had no idea what was going on.  
"Is.. is mommy sick too..?" Minaya asked.  
"uh.." I started.  
"yea, she's very sick, which means you should leave her alone for a while.." Nya said. but what WAS wrong with them? and, if they're back then.. where is everyone else..?

A/N

Alyssa: Why do I get stuck with the spirit that hates cake?

Garmadon: why do I get the idiot spirit who likes pickles?!

Alyssa: I DONT KNOW! BUT I WANT IT OUT OF ME!

Web: i just want my Garmy back..

Cole: yeah! i want my wife back!

Minaya: I want my mommy back!

Matthew:..*Sniffle*..

Garmadon: what wrong Matt..?

Matthew: *hides behind Lloyd*

Garmadon:... Matt..?

Alyssa: did we miss something..?

Lloyd: you know those ghosts inside of you guys..? yeah.. they're kinda.. jerks..

Minaya: ghosts?! what ghosts!? I thought mommy was sick!

Lloyd: YES! I MEANT.. toast! they ate some bad toast, now its in them, and it got them sick..

Alyssa: uh.. okay? read and comment I guess..

me: *hugging Garmadon* I love you.. NOW EVERYONE BETTER COMMENT THEIR BUTTS OFF!

audience: O_O

Web: bye bye! we love you, our wonderful comments! but in a friend way! ^-^

Audience: O_O


	3. Chapter 3 Raising The Dead

Alyssa's POV  
I woke up in a dark room, there was nothing in it, although I couldn't see much with almost no light. I rubbed my head and almost screamed when I saw my hand. I was almost transparent and glowing a golden color. I stood up and walked around. I left and small golden trail behind me for a second, like in one of those ghost movies.  
"Hello?" I called out. No answer.  
"HELLO?!" I yelled both scared and annoyed.  
"Alyssa?" A voice said. I knew that voice.  
"Garmadon?" I called. I saw a light in the distance.  
"Yes it's me, come here." He said. I walked towards the glowing light and found Garmadon, he was transparent and glowing too.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Sadly, I know exactly where we are." He said. He led me to a hole and we jumped through. I gasped when I looked around, it was the underworld, THE underworld.  
"Wait a minute, if we're here, doesn't that mean..." "We died." Garmadon finished. I looked at the ground in sadness, I couldn't believe I wouldn't be able to see my friends, my family, Minaya, or.. Cole, for who knows how long.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Garmadon." We turned around and saw a skeleton, Whiplash I think, walking towards us. Garmadon took one look at him and grabbed him into a chock hold, which for some reason worked on him.  
"Tell us how we get back OR ELSE IM GONNA-" "Relax Garmadon, unfortunately I don't have the power, but I know what does..." Garmadon slowly put him down.  
"You seek the elixir of life, but simple spirit such as yourself cant touch it..." He snickered before running away to avoid another choke hold.  
"Great... NOW WHAT!" I yelled in annotance. Then we heard a dragon roar. The skeletons quickly ran away and we ran to see what happened.  
Webs POV  
the dragon landed swiftly on the ground, without a scratch.  
"Good boy" Kai petted the dragons head. I hopped down, followed by Cole, then the others.  
"okay, now we have to fine th-" "Web?" I turned around.  
"Garmadon?!" i yelled with excitement. he was standing there, but, he was see through..  
"guys? what are you doing here?!" Alyssa asked with excitement.  
"we came to get the elixir that would bring you back!" Cole stated. Alyssa ran to hug Cole, but she went through him. I wanted to hug Garmadon, but my arms went right through him as well. this sucks..  
"where are the kids..?" Garmadon asked.  
"nya and Lloyd are watching them. dont worry, they're safe." I told him. he nodded in understanding.  
"so.. would you guys happen to know where the stuff is?" Jay asked them.  
"I think so.." Garmadon said. he motioned for us to follow, and we did. we came to a building, a small, shack of a building, and went inside.  
"there it is!" sensei pointed. I grabbed it quickly.  
"come on guys!" I exclaimed. we all ran back to the dragon and jumped on.  
"are you guys coming?" Cole asked Alyssa and Garmadon.  
"where you go, we can not.. not like this.." Garmadon said sadly. I frowned, I wanted him to come along.. but, as long as we got this to him soon, he would be safe, and alive again.  
"then.. good bye, for now Garmadon.." I waved to him.  
"I'll see you on the other side.." he said.  
"bye Cole.. we'll meet again soon." Alyssa told Cole.  
"see you later" he said. the dragon took off, and we came back to the living world.  
Cole's POV  
We flew back to the Bounty at top speed to use the elixir. When we got back Minaya and Matt hugged me and Web.  
"DADDY! You need to help mommy, she's sick." She said. I looked at Lloyd and Nya with confusion.  
"Did you save them?" Lloyd asked.  
"No, but we're about to, why?' Web asked.  
"Uh... because they're alive, right now." He said.  
"What?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled. I put down Minaya and ran into the control room along with Web. When we got there Alyssa and Garmadon were alive.  
"Alyssa?" I asked. "Garmadon?!" Web yelled.  
"Hehehe... no..." They both snickered in sinister voices. The Alyssa, or whoever it was, started to attack me. I defended myself while trying not to hurt her. Everyone else had ran into the room.  
"Sensei, what do we do?!" I yelled.  
"Their bodies have been overtaken by spirits, the only way to evict, them is to kill them." Sensei said.  
"WHAT?!" Web and I both yelled. I didn't want to, but I had to save my wife. We ran out and onto the deck and Web and I grabbed two swords. The other took the kids to a place where they couldn't see. The spirit followed us and we fought them. Alyssa's possessed body ran right into my arms.  
"Please Cole, you wouldn't kill your wife, would you?" It asked in her sweetest voice giving me her sad eyes. NOT THE EYES! The sword almost trembled in my hands. Then I looked into her eyes and saw some red in them.  
"No, you are NOT my wife!" I yelled, stabbing it harshly. She fell to the floor and Garmadon did as well. We saw the spirits leave their bodies and quickly poured the elixir. Let's hope this works.  
Webs POV  
come on.. come on.. I hated that I had to kill him, even though it wasnt him.. the wounds on both of them healed, almost like magic. I grew excited, hoping that that meant it was working and grabbed his hand.  
"please Garmadon.. please.." I whispered to him quietly. I could feel his pulse returning, and I knew he was back. he shot up, gasping in air.  
"Garmadon!" I hugged him. he put his hand over his chest to feel his breathing, then relaxed into a smile, and hugged me back.  
"im back!" he exclaimed. I never wanted to let go of him. I saw Cole and Alyssa hugging too, and I knew that she was back as well. Lloyd walked out with Minaya and Matthew. Minaya quickly ran to Alyssa.  
"is mommy better?" she asked Cole.  
"yes, mommy is much better" he smiled. they all hugged. Lloyd hugged me and Garmadon, but Matt, stayed away..  
"Matt.. whats wrong?" I asked.  
"daddy.. he doesnt want me.." he mumbled.  
"what? of course I want you. I love you.. why would you think that?" Garmadon asked Matt.  
"you threw away my picture, and.. and you were mean to me.." Matt said. Garmadon looked at Lloyd, who confirmed it was true with a nod.  
"Mathew, I love you, and that wasnt me. I promise you, that I love you.. now wheres that picture..?" Garmadon asked him. Matt held out a picture from behind his back and handed it to Garmadon.  
"this is a wonderful picture Matt.. come here" he held out his arm. Matt ran in, and hugged him, then it turned back into a huge group hug. I could see the picture in Garmadon's hand. it was me, Garmadon, Lloyd, and Matt, all together. I love my family.. and if the overlord ever decides to threaten them again.. well.. he will soon meet his last days..

A/N

Alyssa: YEAH! I LIVE! and I guess there IS a life after death!

Matthew: daddy I drew another picture!

Garmadon:... great Davinci.. this... is.. actually.. professional, looking.. you know. for a kid.

me: he gets it from me.

Alyssa: really? Let me see!

Garmadon: *hands Alyss the picture*

Alyssa: O_O wow..

Minaya: MOMMY! I DREW ONE TOO! *hands Alyssa a picture*

Alyssa: wow, honey.. this is.. really good..

Web: LET ME SEE THAT! *takes the picture* ... THIS IS A PICTURE OF A CARROT!

Minaya: ;~;

Web: what? I like carrots.

Alyssa: Its a beautiful carrot sweetie.. read and comment. ^-^

Matthew: I DREW POOPY!

Lloyd: aw let me see *takes picture*.. this.. is actual.. poop..

Alyssa: uh.. are you sure thats.. normal?... what am I saying? no one here is normal!

Web: SANITY, IS FOR THE WEAK!

Matthew: YAY!

Alyssa: comment everyone!


End file.
